Harry Potter Beach Boys Karaoke Party!
by boredanddelirious
Summary: Hermione's been down since she and Viktor Krum broke up, so Ginny decides to get everyone together for a night out. But the night turns into a musical featuring Harry performing "Little Fire Bolt", and Hermione with "Help Me Ronald" (Just a fun, slightly


Author's Note: Okay, I don't know WHAT possessed me to write this, except that I had the idea bouncing around my brain for a while...I laughed myself silly writing this. I hope that everyone enjoys it to the same extent that I do. Just to note, that in general, I don't think this would ever happen in the series or afterwards, as I can't actually see them all doing this, and I really have no specific ships in mind, I'm a part of the "let's just wait and see how it turns out" sailing ship, if there is one. lol. Also, Sirius is inexplicably alive here. I don't have a reason why, as this isn't a serious (Sirius/serious jokes aside...) fic. A lot of things don't make sense in this fic, but that's why it's a fanfiction. It's just for fun.

Also, I should note that this doesn't really have an ending. I might write a bit of a sequal chapter to it...but Idunno if I will. I didn't want to put an ending on it because it would make it less fun. If you really need an ending however, just picture smiles, lights and applause, and then the credits starting to roll...lol

(Oh, and btw, if anybody's wondering when I'm going to finish "Harvest Moon"...don't hold your breath. I can't see myself working on it until the Christmas holidays. Sorry!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All Harry Potter-ness belongs to J.K. Rowling. The songs, "Little Deuce Coupe" and "Help me Rhonda" are originally written by Brian Wilson and the Beach Boys, but have been, like JKR's characters, tweaked by me for the purposes of this fic. Someday, I hope to own something. But it won't be anything in here. D

----

It's a few years after the Trio et all has left Hogwarts. Hermione had been dating Viktor Krum since her seventh year, but with her living in England, and him living in Bulgaria, the distance became too much and he met someone else...

Hermione has been quite down lately, and has been reflecting on her life since she entered the Wizarding World. More and more she's been thinking about how things could have been different. Maybe, if she hadn't been so proud and stubborn, she would have been with Ron all this time. But, no. It wasn't just her fault, it was Ron's too! He could never sort out his feelings, and then once he did he never acted on them! Oh well, it's just too late for regrets now. She had to just pick up and start afresh. But where to begin?

These thoughts were racing through her mind one day as she was trying to concentrate on the report she had to do for work (having since been employed in the newly created Rights For Magical Creatures Office at the Ministry for Magic), when she heard a knock at her office door.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to pry you away from the office and have fun for once," the younger woman said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Oh..." started Hermione. She didn't feel like going out tonight. She had intended to get the report done, go home, have dinner and with a nice cup of tea start researching for the newly revised edition of Hogwarts, A History that she had recently got the job of writing. (She had written in to the publisher to inform him of certain inaccuracies, omissions, contradictions and errors that were in the most recent copy, and the publisher offered her the job of re-writing it herself! Needless to say, she accepted.)

"And don't tell me you've got work to do! You'll always have work to do, so you'll just have to make the time to go out with your friends!" spouted Ginny, reading the usual signs Hermione gave off when she pushed people away.

"Er...well, I do have work I should do..." said Hermione in a small voice. "Besides," she said, her will growing stronger, "I really don't feel like going out. I'm too ... tired."

"You're not tired. You're just feeling down lately because of the whole thing with Viktor. And there's no better cure for heartache than a night on the town!"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ginny cut her off.

"It's been ages since you've done anything social, and we rarely get to see you any more! A lot of people are coming tonight, too. Harry's going to be there --he's been worried about you keeping to yourself lately--, as well as Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Neville, Luna, and a few of my brothers are going to drop by as well. And if you don't come, well, I'll just have to hex you." she finished with a triumphant smile on her face.

'A few of my brothers' thought Hermione. But did she want to face Ron? When he had always disliked Viktor so much? Oh, Viktor, she thought, as her heart gave an unsettled flip. She still didn't feel over him enough to start an argument with Ron about him, or hear how he knew all along that Viktor was no good... But still, she hadn't seen Ron in ages, and was curious to see how he was doing, and to well, just see him. Plus, Ginny was right. She hadn't seen the rest of her friends in ages.

She sighed heavily and put away her quill, books, and parchment. "Alright, alright. You're right. I suppose it would be nice to spend the evening with all you guys."

"Yay! Come on, let's go!"

"Where is it that we're going exactly?"

"Oh, just to this pub Dean told me about a while back."

"Oh, a pub, lovely." replied Hermione with a touch of sarcasm. "I don't really feel comfortable in pubs, you know," she added honestly.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you're likely to be more at home in this one than most of us." replied Ginny, with a smile on her face.

"Why is that?"

"Because it's a Muggle pub!" she said and laughed.

"Why did you choose a Muggle pub to go to?"

"Idunno, we thought it would be fun...bit of a change, you know?"

There was something in Ginny's expression that made Hermione wary. She got the feeling that her friend wasn't telling her everything, but decided she'd put aside her judgments until she got there.

After leaving the Ministry via the visitor's entrance, Ginny led her down a few twists and turns through the now darkening streets of Muggle London. "And here we are!" announced Ginny as she stopped outside a brightly lit up venue.

Hermione read the electric lights of the sign with a frown on her face. "A karaoke bar?" she said incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

Ginny just grinned widely and opened the door for her. A grim smile on her face, Hermione entered, with a feeling of even greater unease settling on her -- she did not like singing in public.

They walked towards the far end of the bar, close to the stage. Two slightly drunk, middle-aged men were on stage singing a song she recognized as "I Get Around" by the Beach Boys. She looked back at Ginny who was laughing at the men, and then shot her eyes back to the stage -- she knew those guys! "OH my goodness!" cried Hermione, half from shock, half from amusement. The two men were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin!

She laughed and turned back to Ginny who, smiling, led her over to a large, round table close to the stage. Sitting at the table were Harry, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, and -- Ron. Her stomach took an uneasy flop. For an instant, she thought he looked her way, but it then appeared that he was talking and laughing with Harry, unaware of her presence yet.

Harry looked up at the two girls and his face lit up "Hermione! Ginny! You made it!" The others looked up as well and greeted them, and the girls took their seats. A minute later Sirius and Lupin came and sat down, both a little breathless.

"Oh my god, Sirius. I can't believe you convinced me to do that." Remus said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I can't believe you knew all the words!" Sirius laughed.

"Well, we heard it often enough years ago, it just stuck in my brain, I guess." replied Lupin.

"Yeah, that's true. Thanks to your mother, Harry, we both got quite an education in popular Muggle music of the '60s and '70s." Sirius said to his godson.

Harry grinned at the two of them. "I'm just surprised how little alcohol it took to get the two of you up there!"

"Oh please. We'll get our revenge and have you up there in no time!" said Lupin.

"Ha. We'll see about that." retorted Harry. It seemed that Hermione wasn't the only one who didn't like singing in public.

From the next few performers that went up, Hermione gathered that it was Beach Boys night, as the only songs that people did were by that band. And as the night wore on, and drinks were poured and drunk, she began to feel more at ease, and was very glad she had come. She loved these people and couldn't remember why she had been avoiding them for so long.

Eventually, Sirius and Lupin had found a song that Harry agreed to sing, with a few changes to it.

As Harry got on stage, and was under the spotlight, his face flushed. You'd think he'd be comfortable in one, since he's been in the figurative spotlight for so long, thought Hermione. He stood there for a moment, frozen, then Fred and George came up on stage with him, and whispered loudly "We'll be your back up vocals!" Feeling a little more sure of himself, Harry stepped up to the microphone, cleared his throat, and the music began...

Harry:

Little Fire Bolt

You don't know

Fred & George:

(You don't know what I got)

Harry:

Little Fire Bolt

You don't know what I got

Well I'm not braggin' babe so don't put me down

But I've got the fastest set of twigs in town

When something comes up to me he don't even try

It don't need a set of wings cuz it already flies

She's my little Fire Bolt

You don't know what I got

Fred & George::

(My little Fire Bolt)

(You don't know what I got)

Harry:

Just a little Fire Bolt with a flat head broom

But she'll walk a Nimbus-thousand like it's standin' still

She's ported and relieved and she's stroked and bored.

She'll do a hundred and forty with the top end floored

She's my little Fire Bolt

You don't know what I got

Fred & George:

(My little Fire Bolt)

(You don't know what I got)

Harry:

She's got a competition clutch with the tail in the air

And she purrs like a kitten till the giant squids roar

And if that aint enough to make you flip your lid

There's one more thing, I got the gold snitch daddy!

And comin' off the line when the light turns green

Well she blows 'em outta the water like you never seen

I get pushed out of shape and it's hard to steer

When I get Slytherins in my face

Harry:

She's my little Fire Bolt

You don't know what I got

Fred & George:

(My little Fire Bolt)

(You don't know what I got)

Harry:

She's my little Fire Bolt

You don't know what I got

Fred & George:

(My little Fire Bolt)

(You don't know what I got)

Harry:

She's my Fire Bolt!

You don't knoooww what I goooot!

They were all smiling, laughing and clapping as a relieved, but happy, Harry left the stage. As he came back to the table, he sat next to Hermione. "Well, I did it. Are you happy Sirius?"

Every now and then she would watch Ron, seeing him chatting and talking with everyone, and she remembered what she used to like about him so much; he was so natural. He never tried to be anything than what he was. He was just a good, nice guy.

She watched as Fred slipped something into his drink. Once Ron had taken a sip, a large pink hat with some feathers in it appeared on his head, clashing with his red hair. For a second the boy looked dumbfounded, and everybody laughed, then grinning stupidly and belatedly he laughed and thew the hat at George.

"Hey, don't look at me, Miss Thing, it wasn't me!" they all laughed, even Ron, who was a little flushed as he looked up and smiled at Hermione. He's adorable, really, thought Hermione.

"So Hermione, what are you going to sing?" said Lupin, turning to her.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione. "I am not going up there."

Sirius, who had been listening, turned to face her. "Oh, come on..." he said with a devilish smile on his face. "You know you want to."

"No, I really don't actually." said Hermione. Although, even as she said it she was thinking of a particular song she'd like to sing.

After some persuasion, a few more drinks, and with Sirius and Lupin up on stage with her as her backup singers, Hermione Granger was up on stage.

She hadn't realized how scary it was up here, but as she looked down at her table of friends, she felt a bit of Gryffindor courage well up inside her. She took at deep breath, nodded to Sirius and Lupin, smiled directly at Ron, and the music started...

Hermione:

Well, since he put me down I've been out doin' in my head

I come in late at night and in the mornin' I just lay in bed

Well, Ronald you look so fine

Sirius & Lupin:

(look so fine)

Hermione:

And I know it wouldn't take much time

For you to help me Ronald

Help me get him out of my heart

Hermione:

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Hermione:

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Hermione:

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Hermione:

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Hermione:

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Hermione:

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Hermione, Sirius & Lupin:

Help me Ronald yeah

Get him out of my heart!!

Hermione:

He was gonna be my man

And I was gonna be his wife

But he let another girl come between us

And it shattered our plans

Well, Ronald you caught my eye

Sirius & Lupin:

(caught my eye)

Hermione:

And I can give you lotsa reasons why

You gotta help me Ronald

Help me get him outta my heart

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Hermione:

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Hermione:

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Hermione:

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Hermione:

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Hermione:

Help me Ronald

Sirius & Lupin:

Help, help me Ronald

Fred & George:

Help me Ronald yeah

Hermione:

Get him out of my heeeeaaaaart!!


End file.
